A larger number of window constructions have been proposed heretofore. A typical window structure includes a window frame, and two sashes which are movable with respect to each other and the window frame.
It is known to provide a replacement sash having first and second panes of glass thermally insulated from one another by an air space. It is known as per U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,114,179 and 3,204,324 to prevent transfer of heat by way of conduction between metal members on opposite faces of the sash. However, the teachings in said patents did not provide a complete thermal break. Also, the windows in said patents do not mechanically connect the metal members by structure other than the thermal barrier.
The window of the present invention includes one or more sashes. Each sash includes a border defined by side members interconnected by a top member and a bottom member. Each border supports two panes of transparent material such as glass in a manner so that the panes are spaced apart by a dead air space. A thermal barrier strip is provided around the periphery of each pane and a juxtaposed surface of the sash border.
The sash has oppositely disposed major faces one of which is the indoor face and the other being the outdoor face. The sash border includes metal members on the outdoor face thereof and metal members on the indoor face thereof. A thermal barrier interconnects and thermally insulates the metal members on the outdoor face from corresponding metal members on the indoor face so that there is no direct heat conductive contact between the outdoor and indoor faces of the sash border. Non-metallic fasteners join each thermal barrier to juxtaposed surfaces of the metal members.
The complete thermal insulation of metal members on the outdoor face of the sash from metal members on the indoor face of the sash supplements the thermal barrier by the spaced panes of transparent material to thereby provide a completely thermally insulated window sash. The thermal barrier strips are preferably of a dielectric material such as a polymer plastic whereby the window sash is also an electrically insulated sash. Thus, an electrical potential applied to metal members on the outdoor face of the sash will not be conducted to any of the metal members on the indoor face of the sash.
The window of the present invention is primarily constructed for replacing windows in existing buildings but may also be used for initial installation. As is conventional in the replacement window business, the window is installed from the inside of the building as compared with windows installed from the outside when constructing the building.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a window sash which is thermally insulated with a dead air space between parallel panes of transparent material and a complete thermal insulation between metal members on the indoor face and outdoor face of the sash border.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.